A Wasted Love
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: ONE SHOT! Troy gets drunk and says a few things that hurt Gabriella. He didn't remember in the morning, but Gabriella definitly did. T


**Hey, everyone! Here's ANOTHER one! I have to say, I like this ONE SHOT! Hope you enjoy it! **

Taylor and Gabriella were sitting in Sharpay's kitchen talking. It was the only place where there weren't tons of people passed out drunk or making out. The party wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a fun gathering of friends celebrating the big win of the basketball game against West High. But what do most high school parties turn into after the word got out that there would be no parents? Chaos and that is exactly what it was currently at. Sharpay came in with a panicked look plastered on her face and when she saw Taylor and Gabriella she breathed a sigh of relief.

"This party is getting out of control." Sharpay said quickly.

"Call the police and tell them to get everyone out." Taylor suggested.

"I can't do that. I mean people will think I'm…" Sharpay stopped when she heard a crash from the family room. "Okay, maybe I should." Sharpay said with a nod.

Taylor and Gabriella nodded as they jumped off of the counters and linked their arms together before they made their way into the crowed hallway. They were looking for Chad, Taylor's boyfriend, so that they could say goodbye to him before they left and as they stepped into the backyard they spotted Troy and Chad lying on the ground, looking up at the stars. As they stepped closer to them they realized that Troy was drunk and Chad was making sure he wasn't doing anything stupid, keeping a beer bottle away from him.

"Chad! What is going on?" Taylor asked.

"Brianna broke up with Troy and he got drunk." Chad explained, sitting up.

"And you let him?" Taylor asked in shock.

"You can't stop a guy with a broken heart. I made sure he didn't do anything he'd regret later." Chad answered.

"Well, he's definitely going to regret this in the morning." Gabriella said as she looked down at Troy, the boy she thought could do no wrong. "We have to bring him home."

"He can't go home. His dad won't let him play in the next basketball game. He can't come to my house because my dad will tell his dad, so I don't know what to do." Chad replied.

"He can come home with me." Gabriella said with a sigh.

Chad and Taylor looked at her and then at each other. They both knew that Gabriella had true feelings for Troy and they also knew that it broke her heart when Troy started to date the head cheerleader, Brianna.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked

"Yeah, you just need to help me get him home." Gabriella answered.

"Okay." Taylor and Chad said together.

The three friends made their way to Gabriella's house and when they got to the front door, the door opened before Gabriella even had a chance to get her key out.

"What happened?" Ms. Montez asked calmly.

"He's drunk." Gabriella answered, getting a shocked look from Chad. "She won't tell." Gabriella said to Chad.

"Take him to your room… wait!" Ms. Montez said quickly.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy.

"He's going to throw up." Ms. Montez answered and with that Troy threw up all over the welcome mat.

"Great, Troy. Way to embarrass yourself." Chad said to his best friend as he helped him inside. "Are you sure that you don't need help?" Chad asked Gabriella after he set Troy on her bed.

"Yeah, I'll call you if I do." Gabriella answered with a smile.

"Alright, take care of him." Chad said as he looked back at Troy as he left with Taylor.

"I will." Gabriella said.

Gabriella sat at the end of her bed and crinkled her nose when she smelt the throw up on Troy's shirt. She nudged him and scouted closer to him.

"Troy, can you take your shirt off… you smell disgusting." Gabriella said.

"Stop yelling." Troy groaned as he put his hand on his head.

"Troy, I'm whispering, now please, do us both a favor." Gabriella said as she pinched her nose.

Troy sat up slowly and stumbled slightly, falling to the side. Gabriella shook her head and pulled him up, taking his shirt when he handed it to her.

"I'll be back." She said as she went downstairs and into the laundry room where she rinsed out his shirt and put it in the washing machine.

She walked out of the laundry room and into the kitchen where she filled up a glass of water and got an aspirin. She walked into the family room where her mom was watching TV.

"Would it be a waste if I gave Troy an aspirin now since he's probably going to throw it up again?" She asked.

"He needs one as soon as possible so I would just give him one now if I were you." Ms. Montez answered.

"Okay." Gabriella said with a nod.

"Are you okay, Gabi?" Ms. Montez asked her daughter.

"Yeah, it's just weird seeing him like this."

"Well, you're taking good care of him." Ms. Montez said with a comforting smile.

Gabriella nodded and went back to her room. She walked over to Troy and gave him the water and aspirin, which he gladly took.

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?" She asked Troy as he lay down.

"That's all I've been feeling like." Troy answered.

Gabriella sighed and put her hand on his forehead, getting a weird look from him.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked as he looked up at her.

"Seeing if you have a fever." She answered.

"Do I?"

"A small one." She answered.

"How do you know?" Troy asked.

"Because I know." She answered as she walked over to the chair that was next to her balcony doors.

"Why are women so snappy?" Troy mumbled.

"Because I'm not about to have a medical lesson with someone who won't even know, in the morning, what I said." Gabriella answered.

"I'd remember." Troy said as he squinted away the light from the lamp next to him.

"Who stayed with you during the party?" Gabriella asked him quiz idly.

"What party?"

"Exactly." Gabriella said.

"You think you're so smart." Troy mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"That's because I am. Now go to sleep." Gabriella said as she pulled a blanket over her.

Troy mumbled a few words and the past out. Gabriella shook her head and walked over toward the night stand and shut the lamp off, then she sat back in her chair and fell asleep.

Gabriella woke up about an hour later when she heard Troy throwing up and she quickly walked into her bathroom where Troy was at. She handed him a wash cloth when he was done and he wiped his mouth off before stumbling back into her room.

"I can't believe she broke up with me." Troy mumbled as he fell onto Gabriella's bed. "I loved her."

Gabriella shook her head, thinking that Brianna wasn't even close to the perfect loveable girlfriend. Brianna didn't love Troy; she was just using Troy for the name that came along with dating him.

"You shouldn't have drank." Gabriella said as she picked a pillow off the ground that had fallen off of the bed.

"I can't go on without her." He said.

"Stop being pathetic." Gabriella said.

"You're the pathetic one." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked as she put the pillow she had picked up back on the bed.

"When's the last time you dated and fell in love?" Troy asked.

"I'm not discussing this with you when you're drunk." Gabriella said.

"That's because there wasn't a last time or a first time. Chad said you're waiting for the right guy, but who could be right for you? You're barely right for yourself." Troy said harshly.

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Who are you waiting for, Gabriella? Me? Don't waste your time because I would never date you." He mumbled.

"Goodnight, Troy." Gabriella said quickly as she walked out of her room and slammed the door behind her, hoping that it would give Troy a really bad headache.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

Gabriella walked into her room the next morning with a bucket of ice cold water. She walked over to Troy, where he was sleeping comfortably, and dumped it on him, making him jump out of bed quickly."What the heck!" Troy said loudly as he looked at Gabriella.

"Get up." She said dully as she threw the bucket on the ground and left her room.

Troy left the Montez's house after Gabriella gave him his shirt back and ignored him as she went to her room. He walked home after realizing he didn't have a car and he stepped into his house quietly so that no one would notice him, but unfortunately someone did.

"Get in the kitchen right now." His dad said the second he closed the front door.

Troy walked into the kitchen and saw his mom leaning against the counter with an angry expression on her face. Troy sat on a bar stool that was next to the island and looked at his parents.

"Let me start off by saying that you are not playing in the next two basketball games." Mr. Bolton said angrily.

"Are you serious?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Were you serious when you decided to get drunk last night?" He asked angrily.

Troy didn't answer and looked down at the counter.

"I don't understand what was going on in your head when you decided to do this to yourself." Mr. Bolton said. "You better be thankful that Gabriella decided to take care of you last night because if she didn't you would have been sleeping on the driveway."

"How do you know I was at Gabriella's?" Troy asked.

"Because she called me to tell me where you were and when I asked her why, she told me the truth." Mr. Bolton explained.

"She told on me?" Troy whispered

"No. She was being the better person." Mr. Bolton snapped. "Get out of my sight before I do something I regret later."

Troy didn't argue, and walked down the street to Chad's house. Chad and Troy sat on the porch steps at Chad's house and were quiet for a minute.

"Gabriella told my dad about last night." Troy said.

"So what's your punishment?"

"Can't play in the next two games." Troy answered.

"Did you talk to Gabi this morning?" Chad asked.

"She was mad at me."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"I don't know I don't really care." Troy answered.

"You should." Chad said as he watched a car drive past his house.

"Why?"

"Because she's one of your good friends and you should care." Chad replied.

"Well, right now I'm thinking of Brianna.

"You know, Troy. Brianna couldn't even begin to love you as much as Gabi does. I know it's weird to hear that, considering you and Gabi are only friends, but sometimes your friends are the ones who see the real you. Gabriella has seen you at your worst and has been there to pick you up every time you fall, but maybe when she was falling she finally realized that you were the one pushing her down even if you didn't know yourself." Chad said.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"Do you remember what you said to Gabriella last night?"Chad asked him.

"No, why?" Troy asked.

"Because Gabriella called Taylor upset last night and then Taylor called me upset and now I'm upset." Chad answered.

"Why was Gabriella upset?"

"You need to figure that out by talking to her, man. Before you lose her for good." Chad said as he stood up and left Troy alone on the porch.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

There was another party the next week, only this one was much bigger and people from West High were invited too. Chad and Troy came late because they were getting lectures from their fathers, and as they walked up the front lawn they saw Taylor walking out of the house with Gabriella leaning against her stumbling like crazy.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad asked.

"She's drunk." Taylor explained.

"What?" Troy and Chad asked in shock.

"I am not drunk." Gabriella said as she took a step forward, making Troy swiftly move toward her and catch her.

"What did you drink?" Chad asked her.

"Punch. I only drank punch." Gabriella answered.

"Spiked punch." Troy added.

"No." Gabriella said as she shook her head.

"Didn't you ever get the lecture about drinking punch at parties?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know." Gabriella said as she put her hand on her head.

"Let's get you home." Troy said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gabriella said angrily, her words slurring.

"Yes, you are." Troy said as he bent down and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"I'll see you guys later." Troy said, getting nods from Chad and Taylor and a smack in the back form Gabriella.

"Troy rang the doorbell at Gabriella's house and Ms. Montez answered it with a shocked look on her face.

"She's drunk." Troy said.

"Mom, I am not drunk." Gabriella said from behind Troy where her head was currently at.

"She's also in denial."

"I am not, Troy!" Gabriella mumbled. "I'm not drunk!"

"Okay honey. Troy's going to take you to your room." Ms. Montez said patting her daughter on the back, giving Troy a knowing smile.

"I'm not going anywhere with him!"

Troy laughed and headed up the stairs while being yelled at by Gabriella. He made his way to her room and set her on her bed gently.

"I don't feel good." Gabriella mumbled.

"I bet, you know, after all of that punch." Troy answered.

"Are you making fun of me? Stop making fun of me!" Gabriella demanded. "And stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling." Troy answered.

"Yes you are." Gabriella groaned.

"Go to sleep." Troy said.

"I don't have to listen to you." Gabriella said before she passed out.

Troy chuckled and went into the bathroom, making sure everything was ready for what he knew was coming next. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Gabriella already sitting up, and then running to the bathroom. He picked her up off the floor after she was done and couldn't hold herself up.

"It's all over your shirt." Troy said as he walked over to Gabriella's dresser and looked through her drawers before pulling out a red shirt with the wildcat logo on it. He handed it to her and she groaned as she took it and walked into the bathroom. Troy smiled when Gabriella walked out and sat in her bed.

"Your shirt is on backwards." He said.

"Does everything have to be perfect for you?" she asked.

"Only sometimes." Troy said with a small smile as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Gabriella stuck her arms back in her shirt and was going to turn the shirt around, but tipped over with a groan.

"Here, let me help you." Troy said as she sat up again and leaned against Troy.

Troy turned her shirt around so that the logo was on the front and Gabriella stuck her arms back out.

"This is all your fault." Gabriella mumbled as she lay down.

"How is this my fault?"

"You had to tell me that I would never find Mr. Right and that you would never date me. If you wouldn't have I wouldn't have been oblivious to what I was drinking." Gabriella explained with a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I said that?" Troy asked as his heart filled with guilt.

"Yeah." Gabriella said with a nod.

"I was drunk. I didn't mean any of it." Troy answered.

"I have a feeling you did." Gabriella said as she put her hand to her head.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and bent down towards her.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Showing you my feelings." Troy whispered as he kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and smiled when he saw Gabriella smile.

"That felt good." Gabriella said with a nod.

"Well you won't remember it in the morning." Troy said with a small laugh and got up and sat down in the chair by her balcony doors.

Gabriella smiled and fell asleep as Troy watched her. Troy fell asleep when he knew Gabriella was asleep and couldn't help but notice that as well as Gabriella, he was smiling too.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

Gabriella woke up the next morning and her head was pounding and heavy as she sat up. She heard the door open and saw Troy standing in the doorway.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Morning." Gabriella said as she scouted off of her bed.

She fell forward, not realizing that her foot had fallen asleep, but Troy caught her and she looked up at him, awkwardly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella answered with a nod.

"How's you head?" Troy asked.

"I think it's going to explode." Gabriella answered as she stood up from Troy's arms.

"I made breakfast so that might help." Troy said.

"You made me breakfast." Gabriella asked.

"With the help of your mom." Troy said with a laugh. "She had to pick something up from work by the way."

"Okay." Gabriella said with a smile as she walked toward her bedroom door.

Troy and Gabriella sat on bar stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen and ate the meal Troy and Ms. Montez made. After they ate, Gabriella walked over to the sink and got an aspirin.

"I'm never going to another high school party again." Gabriella said as she got a glass of water and took the aspirin.

"How about we go together and make sure we don't drink?" Troy suggested with a laugh.

"Good plan." Gabriella agreed with a smile.

"So, if you're feeling better, I think I should be heading home. My dad probably still thinks I'm still at the party." Troy said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'll walk you out." Gabriella said with a nod as she walked toward the front door.

"I'll see you later." Troy said as he stepped onto the front porch.

"Okay, thanks for taking care of me." Gabriella said with a smile.

"No problem." Troy answered.

He walked down the porch steps and stopped when he heard Gabriella.

"Hey, Troy." She called.

Troy turned around and saw Gabriella smiling at him as she leaned against the door frame.

"You didn't think I forgot, did you?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, did you?" He asked with a smile.

Gabriella shook her head and walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked down at him since he was on the sidewalk and she was on the porch.

"How could I forget? You're an amazing kisser." She said as she leaned in and planted the perfect kiss on his lips.

Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and picked her up from the porch and set her on the sidewalk, all the while, kissing her back, glad that their love wasn't going to go to waste… even though they started off wasted.

**It took me FOREVER to ****think of the ending! I made at least**** three different endings and hated them all until this one. So I hope you liked it! Review!**

**Much love, **

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
